The Crow
The Crow is the eponymous protagonist of the comic book series from Caliber Comics, as well as from the movie series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Blade vs The Crow * The Crow vs The Punisher (Completed) * Sting vs Crow Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Red Hood History The Crow is an avatar of the supernatural crow that carries souls to the afterlife. In very unusual situations, when someone is horribly murdered or leaves behind a terrible sadness, the supernatural crow will return that persons soul to his or her body, so that they may seek revenge. The Crow is neither alive nor dead, but exists as a form of undead. Death Battle Info Appearance Each of the different avatars of the crow has had a different look, though they all do seem to be drawn to a certain look, which either comes naturally or which they affect with makeup. The Crow will usually have black lips and black skin around his or her eyes, while the eyes themselves are sometimes burning white. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength - The Crow is imbued with great strength, able to shatter concrete with his fists, or do great harm to any target. * Near-invulnerability - Being undead, the Crow does not need to eat or sleep, and does not feel pain from wounds. It does seem to take damage from attacks, but can instantly recover from it. * Enhanced speed and reflexes - He or she has increased speed and cat-like reflexes. * Crow form - At will, the Crow can transform into a crow and possess all of that creatures natural abilities, including flight and night vision. * Superhumanly acute senses - The Crow has exceptional senses, allowing them see long distances and even in complete darkness. * Superhuman agility - Has fantastic ability to run, leap, and perform acrobatic movies. * Weapon mastery - Is a master at any weapon that he or she picks up, weather gun, sword or knife. * Tactile Empathy & Telepathy - Can see images from his or her lover’s memories when touch something that the lover touched, and can see the memories of a person by touching the person’s face or eyes. Also, the Crow can send memories into someone by touching them (e.g. Eric Draven sending Shelly’s thirty hours of pain into Top Dollar, nearly killing him). Weapons and Equipment The Crow is free to use any weapon, and has been known to use knives, guns and even swords to evidence his or her revenge against a certain target. However, due to the Crow’s powers such weapons are not usually considered necessary by the avatar. Feats and Strengths * He took automatic and semi-automatic gunfire from a group of criminals, and attacked them, as if he had not felt their bullets. Weaknesses and Faults * If the Crow is tricked into thinking that he has fulfilled his mission, then he will lose his invulnerability. The Crow (Bird) During the individual’s existence as The Crow, the supernatural crow and the avatar have a special link in the form of a magical crow, and the two are usually seen together. The Crow gains his special powers through the crow and can even see through its eyes. However, should this crow be injured or killed, the avatar’s power will be diminished, leaving him or her vulnerable to injury and even death. This magical crow does seem to have regenerative powers, for example, coming back after being shot with a rifle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Undead Characters Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Combatants created by Magic